


I Took a Tumble...

by Sonyaalone



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyaalone/pseuds/Sonyaalone
Summary: Charlie Morris can't wait to go to summer camp and make some friends, but a fateful tumble from a tree might just earn him a new name.





	1. I Took a Tumble...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a little series, most will center about how the Newsies got their camp nicknames

“Goodbye Charlie! Have fun at camp, I’ll miss you.” Mrs. Morris hugged the cheerful 8 year old warmly as she said goodbye. 

Charlie was spending his summer at Camp Roosevelt. Mrs. Morris had been hesitant to sign him up, knowing he’d lived a sheltered life, but he’d been so enthusiastic at the idea that she decided to do it. 

Now she watched carefully as he ran over to join the other boys starting to crowd around at the fire pit. Dabbing her eyes with a tissue she climbed into her car and waved as she drove away.

•••

Charlie eagerly waited to find out his cabin. He'd been waiting all year to come to camp for the first time, ecstatic to make some friends and spend his summer outdoors. 

He sat down on the wooden bench next to a small boy with messy dark hair. 

“Hi! I'm Charlie, what's your name?” Charlie beamed as he introduced himself.

“I'm Jack Kelly, this is my first year of camp!” 

“Mine too.” Charlie added. Soon enough him and Jack were talking like old friends, joking around and laughing.

“Alright campers! It's time to find out your cabins!” Miss Medda called. She was a large black woman with welcoming arms and a trusting face. All the kids loved her.

“Cabin 1, Ryan Ballott, Shane Davies, Michael Meyers, Kyle Myrick, Trey Vanderwald, and Lane Wilkins.” 

The boys who had just been called all gathered together in the front, got their shirts, and met their counselors, then went to their cabin. 

“Cabin 2, Sean Conlon, Anthony Higgins, Mike Guzman, Marcus Guzman, Jack Kelly, and Charlie Morris.”

Charlie grinned from ear to ear as he beamed at the boy next to him. They walked to the front together, took their shirts from Mr. Weisel, smiling at Miss Medda, then joined the other boys. 

Anthony and Sean were already friends who had requested to be in the same cabin on their applications. Sean was a short brunette with a fire in his eyes and Anthony had a mop of curly blonde hair and a toothy grin. Mike and Marcus were twins, sharing the same dark eyes and unruly hair with a face full of freckles. The one distinction was the freckle right on the tip of Mike’s nose. 

Almost instantly Jack named the twins ‘Mike and Ike’

“We oughta call you Mike and Ike!” Jack laughed. Marcus grinned and his camp name was born.

Anthony quickly insisted he be called Race, his nickname from the year before.

“How’d you get that?” Charlie asked, tilting his head.

“This dumbo nearly ran me over racing around the camp the first day, so I started calling him Racer and it shortened to Race.” Sean shrugged. Race tousled his hair laughing.

Crutchie smiled again. He hoped he got his camp name soon.

•••

“Are you sure Jack?” 

“Yeah I'm sure, it'll be so neat up here!” Jack called down to Charlie as he clambered up the oak tree. The blonde's head could be seen bobbing shortly behind him, trying to keep up.

“What if I fall Jack?” Charlie asked, a bit apprehensive about how high up they had made it. 

“Just don't let go!” Jack replied. He reached for another branch, and another, and another. Pulling himself up farther and farther. 

Charlie tried desperately to keep up. Just one foot at a time, but faster. Grab this branch, then that one, Jack put his foot here, push yourself up. He was falling behind. 

He scrambled to reach Jack, hastily pulling himself up to the top of the tree. Jack just found a good perch, high above everything. Charlie pulled himself up and stopped. The view was breathtaking. 

Trees went on for miles like blades of grass in a yard. They could see the lake glistening in the sunlight. There were a few canoes out on the water and a cabin was out on their horses in the pasture. The rooftops of the cabins looked like toys and all the people moving around were just tiny specks of color. For a moment Charlie took in the world, feeling like he was really, truly a part of it. 

His eyes met Jacks. There was a feeling there that Charlie had never felt before, a sort of warmth that started in his chest and spread out through his whole body to the tips of his fingers and toes. And then he heard a crack. 

The last thing Jack saw was Charlie’s panicked face, and then he was gone. A shrill scream cut through the air like a knife, followed by a sickening crunch as the boy landed. 

There were more screams then. Screams of agony that would haunt Jack forever. 

He tore down the tree, reaching the ground just as Mr. Weisel reached Charlie.  
He was a pitiful heap lying there on the ground. Screaming out in pain, face glistening with the tears that were pouring down his face. 

Jack could barely look at his leg. It was at such an angle that Jack almost wanted to puke. Bone was sticking out and his foot was almost facing the wrong direction. Now Jack really thought he might puke. 

And it was all his fault. 

Jack took off running and never looked back.

•••

Charlie woke up in a pristine room. There was a steady beeping coming from a nearby machine. He shifted a little and grimaced at the numb pain in his leg. Looking around he saw his mother slumped over in a chair by the wall. 

Her blonde hair now lightly streaked with grey, Charlie had never seen his mother look more tired. He tried his best not to wake her and shifted uncomfortably to find a stack of drawings beside him. 

On top there was a drawing of several stick figures which Charlie made out to be himself, Jack, Race, Sean, Mike, Ike, and their counselors. He smiled and turned it over to read the back. 

Dear Charlie, we hope you get better soon and can come join us back at camp! The woods miss you  
Cabin 2

Crutchie shuffled through the papers, most were crudely done drawings of him with whoever drew it, but the last one in the stack surprised him. 

Before him was the view from that tree, expertly portrayed on the paper with intricate green trees and the glistening lake. He smiled as he remembered those few moments before he fell. How the world had felt balanced, just him and Jack at the top of the world. 

On the back Jack's handwriting was scrawled out in messy ink.

Charlie  
I'm sorry I made you hurt your leg its all my folt and now Miss Medda says you might not come back to camp. I drew the view for you since we might not be abul to see it together again, your my best friend and I'm sorry.  
Love Jack

Charlie frowned. Did Jack really think it was his fault? 

•••

Charlie sat up in his bed coloring. He was told that some campers would be visiting today and he couldn't wait to see them. 

When someone gently rapped on the doorframe letting him know they were there Charlie looked up expectantly. He was disappointed to see the doctor standing in the doorway. 

“Oh. Hi.” He said dejectedly.

“Good morning Charlie, you're looking well.” The doctor routinely looked through the papers on his clipboard. “So I've got some good news and bad news for you today. Which would you like to hear first?” 

“Um, bad news I guess.” Charlie said, crestfallen.

“Alright Charlie.” The doctor came in and sat down on the edge of the bed, making eye contact. “So when you took a tumble from that tree you hurt your leg really bad. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but there's a slim chance you're ever gonna be able to walk again. If so you would need countless surgeries and extensive physical therapy, which may not even work.”

Mrs. Morris broke down into quiet sobs in the chair. She slowly got up and sat down beside her son, hugging him tightly. 

“The alternative is using a crutch for the rest of your life, which I know isn't ideal, but it may be better for you in the long run. Mrs. Morris, can I speak with you out in the hallway to discuss further options?” 

Mrs. Morris solemnly nodded, wiping her tears.

“But Charlie, I did say I had some good news.”

“What is it?” Charlie asked hopefully.

“You have some visitors!” 

Charlie’s face lit up as the members of his cabin filed into the room. Each held a colored balloon and had a wide grin on their face. Jack’s was significantly bigger than the rest. 

“Charlie!” Jack ran to his friend, freezing before he reached him. “Can I- can I hug you?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes!” Charlie beamed. Jack lunged forward in a careful hug, cheek to cheek, arms around each other. 

Charlie said hi to all of the other boys, talking for a bit before they let Jack have a few minutes with him. 

Once the room was empty other than the two of them Jack hopped up onto the bed by Charlie. He swung his legs back and forth and bit his lip. 

“I'm real sorry.” He said finally.

“It ain't your fault Jack, you was just tryin’ to show me the view!” Charlie smiled softly. 

“I dunno. It's just, I ain't never had a real friend before. Not like you.” Jack admitted.

“Well, me neither.” Charlie gently took Jack's hand in his own.

“You serious?” 

“Yeah.”

“But you're so nice, everyone likes you!” 

Charlie shrugged. They sat in silence for a little while, just holding each other's hand.

“Thanks for the picture.” Charlie broke the silence.

Jack beamed.  
“You like it?” 

“It's really good, it looks just like it did up there!”

“Really?”

Charlie nodded vigorously.

“I'm glad you're my best friend.” Jack leaned back.

“Me too.” 

They sat looking at each other until Charlie gently leaned forward and put his lips on Jack’s.

He pulled away quickly, but not hurriedly. Jack looked at him, confused.

“What was that?” He asked.

“It's called a kiss, my mom says you do that when you love someone.” Charlie explained.

“Oh.” Jack smiled and kissed Charlie. 

The two sat there smiling at each other for a few more moments before Jack was ushered out, Charlie waving goodbye.

•••

Camp was halfway over when Mrs. Morris’s car pulled up again. Charlie had finally been cleared to return, and after begging and pleading his mother had agreed to let him go back. 

The members of Cabin 2 were all waiting outside as Mrs. Morris hurried around to the side of the car to open the door. 

Charlie emerged, sliding off the seat clumsily. He hopped out on one foot, reaching behind him and producing a crutch from the backseat. 

His right leg was in a cast, but it was clear that his foot was horribly twisted. He slowly limped over to where his friends were waiting and was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Jack and Race. Mike and Ike joined in and Spot decently patted his back, refusing to hug. 

“We’re so glad you're back Charlie!” Race gushed. 

“Yeah- WOAH!” Jack started, interrupted by Charlie’s crutch swinging around as he turned, barely missing his ankle.

“Heh, sorry. I ain't used to this thing yet.”

“Hey, we outta put a warning sign on him; beware of Crutchie.” Spot joked.

“Crutchie?” Jack turned to Charlie.

Charlie looked at him like a deer in headlights.

“That's it!” Race cried, “your camp name!”

Crutchie laughed and the others joined in.


	2. You're Polka Spotted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Race are CITs at Camp Roosevelt this year. Race is excited, kids love him, Sean, not so much, but when they spot some peculiar spots on Sean he finally gets his camp name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to work on this but I was halfway done and wanted to finish. I've been really busy with school and rehearsal, but I'll try to get more stuff going this weekend.

Finally the summer had come where Sean and Race were CIT’s. They'd spent years attending Camp Roosevelt as campers and now the time had come when they would be working with campers themselves. 

Race was excited. He'd always had so much fun with his counselors and now it was his turn. Sean on the other hand was skeptical. He didn't like kids much, and kids didn't like him. 

The first day of camp Race and Sean were ready. They had their stuff packed away in the CIT cabin.

At Camp Roosevelt the CIT’s had their own cabins, boys in one, girls in the other. They would spend the first week training, then spend a week with each cabin. 

This was their week of training and all the boys were at the dining hall bright and early. Sean and Race were next to each other crumpling up bits of paper and tossing them at their friends.

“Alright boys, settle down.” Boomed Mr. Wiesel's loud voice.

“Who’s excited to be a camp counselor in training?” Miss Medda cheered.

Several of the boys whooped loudly. Jack was hit on the back of the head with a crumpled up piece of paper. He turned around to scowl at Race and was hit in the cheek by Sean.

Miss Medda droned on about all the responsibilities and rules as Race and Sean continued pestering the other CIT’s.

Race launched a spitball at the back of Crutchie's neck, who turned around with the most bewildered look on his face. Race started cracking up and Sean clamped a hand over his mouth, snickering beside him.

“Boys!” Miss Medda called sternly. “What have I said that is so funny?” 

“Uh, nothin’ Miss Medda.” Race gasped. She gave them a warning look and went back to talking. 

Sean and Race stopped tormenting the others, but still looked at each other constantly, cracking up when their eyes met.

•••

“So what Cabin are you with this week?” Race asked as he and Sean made their way back to the CIT cabin. 

They were on their third week of camp and so far Race had been a favorite of the kids. Sean however, scared them. 

“Ugh, Cabin 4. The little kids.” 

“Wow, they're gonna be terrified.” 

“How do you do it? Everyone loves you.” 

“Well I try to smile instead of glare when the kids look at me, and when I have to do an activity I put on my ‘fun voice’ instead of sounding like a jail warden or something.”

Sean rolled his eyes and punched Race in the arm.   
“Jesus Racer, we’ve been going to this camp for nine years now.”

“We’re 15 now, practically old maids! Oh wait, you're still a child.” Race teased Sean, knowing that Sean wouldn't be 15 until August. 

“Fuck off, Higgins.” Sean swore.

“Woah! Seanny, watch your tongue. Don't want any of these kiddies picking up any foul language at camp!”

Sean playfully shoved Race away as he trotted up the steps to their cabin. It was empty. 

The other CIT’s were on pool duty for the afternoon, Sean and Race had just finished cleaning the dining hall. 

Sean plopped down on his bed, letting out a sigh. Race clambered up to his perch on the top bunk, flopping his upper body over the edge so he was hanging off his head facing Sean. 

Sitting back up Sean laughed.  
“Woah there monkey boy.” 

“Monkey boy?” Race snorted. 

Sean rolled his eyes and shoved Race’s shoulder, sending the boy swinging back and forth dangling off the bed. 

Spot smiled, watching his friend struggle. His curly blonde hair hung from his head, revealing just how long it actually was. Sean couldn't resist putting out his hands and tangling his fingers in the mop of curls. 

Race laughed again, his bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You ever do a real Spider-Man style kiss?” Sean asked.

“No, why don't you show me how?” Race teased. His breath caught in his throat as Sean leaned forward, lips close to Race’s.

He didn't expect Sean to actually kiss him, but he wasn't protesting.

When the two pulled away Race swung down off the top of the bed, clutching his head.

“Woah, I think I hung there for too long.”

Sean laughed and pulled the other boy to him, letting Race’s lips find his neck. Race teased Sean, nipping at his clavicle, inevitably leaving marks.

Minutes later the two pulled apart as the click of the door alerted them that someone was coming.

Jack and Crutchie strolled in, laughing about something. 

“Hey Jack, how was lifeguard duty?” Sean asked, coughing to cover up the awkwardness of the situation.

Crutchie, naturally, didn't notice a thing.

“It was so fun! Cabin 3 was there and they played this game where I threw the rings and whoever got most won and they're all so cute and fun!” He rambled.

Race laughed a little at Crutchie’s enthusiasm, snatching one of Sean's sweatshirts and tossing it to him. 

Sean quickly pulled the sweatshirt over his head, hiding his hickeys. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“What's that there on your neck Seanny?” 

“What? This, I just nicked myself.”

“With what?” Jack spluttered, not believing a word.

“Uh, ran into the bunk.” 

“Pfft, sure.” Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes.

•••

“Okay campers, I’m in charge for now while Biff and Skippy are on their break.” Sean announced to the picnic table surrounded by 5 and 6 year old boys. 

They responded with a groan. At their young age they didn't realize things like that could hurt Sean's feelings. Really it just confirmed what he already knew. That kids hated him. 

Regardless he gathered up the campers and walked them to the cabin to change for lake time. 

Pretty soon all the boys were in their swim trunks, clutching beach towels.

“Alright kids, you know the way to the lake, everyone stay in your buddy line.” 

All the children lined up and started walking towards the lake, Sean trailing behind. 

When they got to the lake they all ran towards the water.

“Ah ah ah, not yet kiddies!” Sean called. “Sunscreen first.”

They groaned and started applying sunscreen.

“Um, Sean?”

“Yeah?” Sean turned towards the voice.

“Can you help me?” 

Sean sighed.

“Alright.” 

Getting down on one knee Sean squirted sunscreen on the little boys arms. He started rubbing it in and the kid started giggling.

“Ha, that tickles!” 

“Well if you stop squirming I'd be done faster.”

He giggled again, then squinted at Sean's neck.

“What's that?” He pointed at the hickeys.

“Oh, uh, nothing.” Sean replied, awkwardly scratching his neck.

“You're polka spotted!” 

“Who’s polka spotted?” Another boy asked.

“Sean!” 

“Spotted Sean!” 

Now all the boys were laughing and pointing at the spots on his neck.

“Alright, alright. You wanna swim?”

“Yeah!” They chorused.

“Alright, go on.”

“Ok Spot!” 

Spot shook his head. These kids might not like him that much, but they definitely gave him his camp name.


End file.
